The Long Way Home
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: 1947. Two years have passed since the end of Karlsland's liberation shortly after Yoshika Miyafuji's return to combat readiness. Though once separated, Lucchini is thrown again into the company of old friends, ready to take on the challenge of regrouping with now seasoned comrades in the bunch. But can her life ever evolve past the military? 1947 What If verse, lets go!
1. Chapter 1

For others, her life thus far could be summed up simply. To the public eye, it was war. Raging, endless, seemingly static conflict that brought the now accustomed feelings of suffering and pain. In her eyes, it was far from simple. Facets of experiences, mixed emotions, and timeless, forged friendships. Each sparkled more than the last within her youthful, cheery mind. It was these dots of happiness, even on a war front, that held back the tempting darkness of a pacing beast. So whenever she received looks, heard snippets of conversation, saw curious, delighted or resentful faces, she felt able to still know a surging rush of confidence.  
"Oiii! Lucchini!"  
This just happened to be another one of those moments that reinforced her hope.  
"Shirley!"  
Orange hair and blue eyes flashed quickly before crashing into Lucchini, securing her in a tight hug long in waiting. Pulling back after a moment, the two stared at each other with beaming smiles as Lucchini asked,  
"How've you been! It's been way too long!"  
Shirley smirked.  
"Broke a few more speed records, easy as pie. I was lonely without you guys though. Europe was all I could think about, even if there were some good times in Liberion too."  
"Heheh, same here! But I think I've got my squad under control, well at least before Commander Minna gave us all a ring again for old times sake."  
Shirley's eyes widened.  
"You're leading a whole squad now? You've definitely been movin on up eh Lucchini?!"  
She proudly stuck out her chest, making Shirley gasp yet again as Lucchini replied,  
"Yeah! It was a bit nerve racking at first, but then-"  
"Holy crap! This...this can't be real. You have...boobs..."  
Shirley stepped back dramatically. A gasp left her as Lucchini stared, smiling.  
"Well duh! I'm almost as big as you now!"  
Burying her face in her hands, Shirley mumbled barely comprehensible phrases like, "I can't believe this." and "She's all grown up.", much to Lucchini's confusion as she saw another figure approach them.  
"Barkhorn?!"  
Eyes widening as she took in the sight of her former Captain and comrade, Lucchini felt her mouth hang open slightly. Before her stood a woman with happily glowing eyes, full of affection as she glanced towards the crippled Shirley. She blushed lightly as she addressed the speed freak.  
"Now now Shirley, it's to be expected, time has passed after all."  
"I know but it's still so weird!" Shirley whined.  
Barkhorn patted her back gently in comfort.  
"Are...Are you really Barkhorn?!"  
Brown eyes met her's, a raised brow accompanying them.  
"What do you mean, Lucchini? Of course I am. Well, I no longer fight on the front but even so."  
Pointing a stubborn finger at Barkhorn's chest, Lucchini demanded a proper answer from her old friend.  
"As if! Since when have you been super close to Shirley? You even called her by her nickname just now!"  
Keeping her cool, another small change that Lucchini burned into her memory, Barkhorn simply answered,  
"Our relationship has, changed, much over the years."  
Lucchini's eyes widened, dumbfounded.  
"Huh? What is she talking about, Shirley?!"  
Shirley shot up straight quickly. Her face burned scarlet but her words honest.  
"We've been dating, Lucchini."  
Chills ran up her spine as goosebumps raised on her skin. The words hit like bombs, dropping one after the other as she stood there frozen. A hand was waved in front of her face.  
"Um, Lucchini? Lucchini? Hey are you alright?"  
No response met playful, light blue eyes not too far from Shirley's own. Blonde hair fashioned shortly blew in the wind as the newcomer turned to ask the other two,  
"What's going on with Lucchini here? She's not responding to anything. Did I miss something?"  
Shyly scratching the back of her head, Shirley replied.  
"Eh, it's nothing Hartmann. I just told her about Trude and I, then she went like this all of a sudden."  
Warm laughter rang through the air.  
"Well what'd ya know? I guess even Lucchini couldn't believe it."  
Hartmann grinned as Barkhorn looped an arm through Shirley's gently.  
"She really has grown though. I was surprised to see her like this when we got here."  
Barkhorn's statement made Shirley nod in agreement.  
"Yeah, she's not my little friend anymore."  
Lucchini still remained unmoving, until a swift pair of hands grabbed at her chest from behind.  
"Heheh! Looks like you're finally game for our old measuring contest Lucchini!"  
She turned her head slowly to find a mischievous smirk glaring at her. A soft voice spoke up, almost as if fading away, yet reassuring and firm.  
"Eila, you shouldn''t grab people like that. It's rude."  
Snapping her head in a flash of sliver blonde tendrils, Eila winced as she saw her girlfriend staring at her.  
"S-Sanya! This isn't what it looks like!"  
She dropped her hands away from Lucchini's breasts, crossing her arms and tossing her head back dramatically.  
"It's just how we greet!"  
Pouted lips appearing made Eila cringe in shame. Sanya spoke again,  
"But, I thought you only wanted to do that to me..."  
Steaming red, Eila hugged Sanya, shouting ceaseless requests for her forgiveness, making Lucchini finally laugh as she watched them.  
"That's something that hasn't changed for sure!"  
She then sauntered up to the pair of them and whispered,  
"Did you guys know that Shirley's dating Barkhorn?"  
Eila stopped pleading as she and Sanya nodded in unison.  
"Well yeah, they told us a little while ago. I'm surprised you weren't the first to know." Eila stated matter-of-a-factly.  
Lucchini froze again. Though this time she soon snapped out of it and ran up to Shirley, who had been busy cuddling with Barkhorn as Hartmann scanned the skies nearby.  
"Shirley! How come you never sent me a letter about you and Barkhorn?"  
Her friend broke away from her lover, confusion clouding her face while Barkhorn frowned slightly.  
"I did! You must not have gotten it in the mail. I guess it's understandable if you're base is in a critical area. But I did make sure to tell you Lucchini. We're friends!"  
Slapping a palm to her forehead, Lucchini sighed.  
"Damnnit, I knew one of the girls must have misplaced the deliveries again. No wonder I can't get news of anything these days. It's a miracle I'm even here now! Though the Commander did make a smart move by calling."  
Hartmann's cheery voice cried out as the roar of an engine drew closer to them.  
"Guys, look up! It's Perrine!"  
"Flat chest is here?" Lucchini called out.  
A set of darkly camouflaged Striker Units sped over their heads in seconds, it's engines grumbling as they slowly lost speed. Hitting the hard pavement of the runway below, the Strikers gradually came to a full stop, their pilot brushing windswept, golden hair casually with a hand before dismounting.  
"I heard that, you groping troublemaker! Still up to your old ways? I swear you haven't changed from what it seems."  
Perrine strode over to Lucchini, eyes running up and down her new body with a hint of jealousy as she passed over the other's formed chest.  
"Neither have you, four eyed board!"  
Perrine lit up with embarrassment and rage, shaking her fist and speaking hurriedly, growing louder until each sentence was almost a shout.  
"Listen here you! Having a big set of, those, is not all that matters in life! I, Perrine H. Clostermann of the high Gallia nobility, have founded an orphanage for those abandoned by our war! Take that for an accomplishment!"  
The last they had met was after freeing Karlsland, shortly after Yoshika Miyafuji's reawakening to magic. As such, Perrine hardly expected Lucchini to let up her teasing in the slightest. What reality showed her was an unexpected turn of events.  
"Sorry Perrine. I guess that joke is pretty old. And you're right about there being more to life, I'm glad to hear you're helping kids now!"  
Lucchini had scratched and lowered her head in embarrassment, finally finishing the sentence with a smile and thumbs up. Perrine's eyes widened behind her wire framed spectacles. She examined Lucchini more closely, peering at her from different angles before asking,  
"Who are you and what have you done with the Ensign?"  
Laughing brightly, Lucchini pointed another proud thumb at her chest.  
"Nothing! It's still me, the great Francesca Lucchini here!"  
"I-I can't believe this..."  
"Believe what, Perrine-san?"  
Startled by yet another old voice, the two of them shifted eyes to find more familiar faces.  
"Yoshika! Lynette!"  
Running up to them, Lucchini hugged the two briefly until she saw Perrine walk up beside her. Her lenses shone white with sunlight as she pushed them up further with a hand. Eyes once again peering carefully.  
"Eh, what is it? Perrine-san?"  
Yoshika's now chest length brown hair was ruffled by Lynette hugging her left arm close. Lucchini noticed that she no longer wore a braid, pale blonde hair free falling down her shoulders.  
"Are you about to make fun of her, Perrine?"  
The strength in that voice made both Lucchini and Perrine's eyes widen in shock. Lynette Bishop getting defensive so readily? What the hell was going on?  
"No, not at all! I was just trying to see if there were any other changes I was uninformed of."  
Perrine turned her back on the confused pair sharply, a hand under her chin in thought.  
"What does this mean?" She mumbled under her breath.  
"It's the change of the times, Perrine! Ha ha ha!"  
"No way?! The Major's here too?"  
Lucchini's outcry made Perrine snap out of her trance. Long black hair flowed gracefully down from where it once held in a combat ready ponytail. Grey eyes softened by wisdom away from the front met Perrine's, with cheery greeting.  
"Major Sakamoto!"  
She lifted a swift salute, no longer fawning or stuttering as she once did around this superior. Lucchini did a double take of the scene, looking over to find Shirley also spellbound by how out of character this was.  
"Put that hand down Perrine. Since when have we of the 501st been so ridged?"  
"Right. I apologize-"  
"Sakamoto-san!"  
"Ah, Miyafuji! And Lynette? What a surprise!"  
The ex-major welcomed the kind embraces of her former students. Lucchini waited eagerly for a reaction, some kind of rise out of Perrine. Instead she found a smile gracing those lips, and she was practically floored on the spot.  
"What is going on here?"  
"A gathering of old friends and comrades."  
She knew the motherly tone of that voice.  
"Commander?!"  
A gentle grin met her eyes with long red hair to match.  
"Long time no see, Ensign Lucchini."  
Shifting the papers on her clipboard, Minna scanned her eyes down and up again.  
"Or should I say Flight Lieutenant and Platoon Commander Francesca Lucchini? You've done well for yourself in the military. And to think this is the same girl who only slept and teased the others most of her days!"  
A soft chuckle left Minna, but Lucchini could feel the hint of pride in it. She smiled. Clapping her hands together, Minna took a breath before projecting her voice.  
"Everyone! As you all know, we're here today for a reunion. However I would also like to make a second announcement."  
Shifting around the clipboard again, Minna pulled away a single piece of paper. Holding it out in front of her, she read it aloud.  
"Under orders from General of the Air Fleet, Adolfine Galland, I hereby reinstate the 501st Joint Fighter Wing or Strike Witches, for the purpose of training elite witches, sentry and surveying over the surrounding area, Strategical Council from our best aces, former witches or otherwise, and defense against Neuroi to be carried out by the remaining combat ready aces of said Wing. That is all."  
With a salute, Minna beamed at them.  
"Welcome back everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is huge!"  
"You don't say..."  
"Well I know it's a base but still, this feels like it dwarfs Britannia and Romagna's bases!"  
"Look Yoshika! The kitchen has lots of storage and counter space."  
"Eh? Oh you're right!"  
"Be glad Hartmann, we won't be sharing rooms this time. Feel free to rule your own trash heap."  
"Yay! Now I hope you and Shirley won't ruin my sleep next door, heheheh."  
"S-Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about! I-It's not all the time..."  
"Don't worry Trude, I'll be gentle."  
"Shirley!"  
"This still blows my mind."  
"Sanya, which room do you think is the quietest?"  
"I don't know Eila. Maybe one towards the back."  
"Ah right, makes sense."  
"Make yourselves at home everyone! I'll announce the room arrangements. First however, I'd like to inform all of you of where we will be staying, as opposed to the trainees arriving soon. This area here is the main floor of our central building. Upstairs you will find the bedrooms where we shall be staying. Our new recruits will instead sleep and live in the barracks, to the near east of the hangar and runway. The hangar and runway is south of here. North being the exit."  
Minna sighed as she finished speaking. Once again taking up her clipboard, she quickly flipped through pages with steady fingers, finally landing on one. The feeling of a firm hand on her shoulder put her at ease, she saw Mio's grey eyes staring at her, filled with reassurance and patience. Smiling briefly, she went back to focusing on work.  
"The pair assignments for our rooms are as follows. Erica, you will be with Lucchini. Sanya and Eila I will permit as long as no funny business is observed during the day, or before the end of night duty shifts. Same goes for Trude and Shirley."  
Several groans and snickers could be heard until Minna cleared her throat.  
"Continuing on, Miyafuji, Lynette and Perrine will all share living quarters. Don't worry about a cramped space, though the amount of rooms may be limited, the space inside is another matter entirely."  
A faint rose color darkened her cheeks as she announced the final pair.  
"Mio, rather, the Wing Commander and I will be the last ones to share a room."  
She looked away rather bashfully as Mio chuckled. Perrine shivered a little as she felt eight pairs of eyes on her, like moths to a flame. Keeping her cool, she let out a '_Hmph'_ before running a hand through her hair and smiling. Jaws dropped, eyes widened. Placing a hand on her hip, she said,  
"I have grown far beyond the infatuation of a schoolgirl."  
With that she walked away, turning back for a final word.  
"I shall move my baggage from my waiting car upstairs. Miyafuji and Lynette, I suggest you follow if you want a say in the room choice. Adieu."  
"Ah, right! Wait for us!"  
Yoshika and Lynette dashed off after their friend. Slowly emerging from their shock, everyone else grumbled among themselves as they too separated. Lucchini was startled by Hartmann's sudden tackle and hearty laugh.  
"What's up?"  
"How've you been? Oh, and I hope you won't mind that most of our place is gonna end up covered. Trude was right about my pile of stuff."  
Lucchini frowned at the thought of having to sleep in clutter. If it got bad enough, she also shuddered at the thought of Barkhorn barging in out of old habit, lecturing them both incessantly. One for making the mess, and the other for refusing to curtail it.  
"I've been alright. The brass really moved me up with a promotion a few months ago, and lately it's been pretty strange to suddenly be in charge. I still have to get used to it, though thankfully here I won't have to."  
Hartmann smiled and chuckled.  
"I'm not so sure about that! With new recruits on the way, Minna or Sakamoto might end up putting you up for instructor duty, like me and Barkhorn."  
"I-Instructor duty? Me?"  
Lucchini raised a hand to her head and sighed.  
"Man, just when I thought I could relax and go back to taking orders for a change."  
Detaching from Lucchini, Hartmann crossed her arms behind her head as they walked upstairs.  
"I've been busy managing girls too ya know. After Trude first left the military, they moved me up to Company Commander. Which meant more time locked away in the dungeon filing paperwork than getting things done on the front lines. Such a pain in the ass. Now I really know how Minna felt back when we were all just fighting together in Britannia and Romagna."  
Lucchini's mouth fell open slightly a second time. Hartmann, in charge? Then again, much of the same could be asked about her. Skipping to the top, Lucchini grinned as she stared down at Hartmann.  
"Hehehe, I bet I could out match you now in a duel! But you know..." Peering at Hartmann's chest as she finally joined Lucchini at the top of the staircase, she said,  
"All those potatoes haven't seemed to change anything."  
Hartmann smirked, narrowing her eyes just a little.  
"And it looks like all that touching paid off. I bet that rack of yours holds a part of all the ones you've groped. Shame that like our underwear you had to steal."  
Lucchini's brow twitched. Scowling deeply, she pointed a finger at a nonchalant Hartmann, who whistled as the other yelled.  
"You were the one who stole _my_ pair! If anything, I should be blaming you for everything I went through that day! Don't ignore me damnnit you know I'm right!"  
Walking down the hallway, Hartmann increased the pitch of her whistle, to the tune of "Karlsland Über Alles".  
"Whatever buddy."  
Opening a door to their left. She let her whistle blow out.  
"Nice set up here!"  
"Oh...wow..."  
Two wide windows greeted them from the north. Silk curtains fluttered gently as a breeze passed. Off white paint on the walls created a worn but homely feeling, inviting others to come inside.  
Only a set of beds occupied the space, one on each side, hugging them like lovers in an embrace. Skipping to the center and spinning, Hartmann came to a brief stop as she giggled.  
"They really threw us a bone with this one!"  
With the dazed trod of one mesmerized, Lucchini nodded.  
"Yeah...ah look up!"  
Pointing above her head, Lucchini found a wooden beam, or rather, a crosswork of them arranged. Grinning, she licked her lips.  
"Those are mine! Make as much of a mess as you want."  
A knock at the open door startled them.  
"Yo! We thought we'd come by."  
"Shirley...I'll tell them."  
Shirley smiled as she looked at Barkhorn, a childish glint in her eye.  
"We took the room next door-"  
"So don't mind any sounds you might hear! As Minna said."  
Shirley's quick chime left Barkhorn red and speechless. Lucchini and Hartmann were also turning into beets as the seconds passed.  
"By the way Lucchini, we have to catch up more! Come visit when everyone has there stuff set up ok?"  
Waving joyfully, Shirley soon winced as Barkhorn dragged her away by her ear.  
"Ow, oow! Trude! Come on, I was just doing them a favor! Come on honey talk to me, don't give me the cold shoulder!"  
Her pleas fell on steaming ears, Barkhorn storming away until they had vanished into their room. Watching with wide eyes, Lucchini and Hartmann glanced at each other, snickering like schoolgirls.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling clouds greeted her in the lazy afternoon heat. Lucchini felt her eyelids droop from time to time, her head even dipping. At her perch high amidst the ceiling beams, this was especially dangerous, but she managed with what little reserves of energy she had. The recruits were due to arrive the next day, and two had already passed. No, they were not yet an issue for exhaustion. She sighed as another free tuff of white passed by beyond the open window. It was her ever friendly neighbors, Shirley's warning was hardly empty. Even Hartmann had tossed and turned occasionally in the night, groaning for someone to give in already and shut up.

'At this rate, I might even feel like having the Commander say something.'

Not that she wasn't happy for her closest friend. She and Shirley had pulled through hardships and hijinks before. Even tumbling and deadly African deserts. All while providing reassurance and an open ear. They felt at peace together, that was what made them stick like glue. She knew that Shirley too would slap her on the back and smile, the moment she ever learned of the one who captured her old pal's heart.

'I just wish they weren't so aggressive in expressing it, it's noisy and awkward.'

Though soon a glint appeared in her eye as she smirked.

'But now I know that Barkhorn isn't that tough after all.'

Peering down, she found the now familiar sight of clothes, books, liquor bottles, and whatever else made it's way into Hartmann's hands, strewn carelessly across the floor. The witch in question was already stripped to her sleepwear as she fanned herself within her pile of junk, the heat pushing on.

'She'll be out for a while.'

Jumping down to her designated "Free Circle", Lucchini landed with catlike grace. Surrounded by more barely tamed crap, she called over to the dazed Hartmann.

"I'm going to see them next door. I'll be back in a bit ok?"

A groan resounded

"Alright. File a noise complaint would ya?"

Lucchini giggled.

"Fine."

"Hey I'm serious! Don't laugh!"

"Geez, the heat's making you crankier."

"Ah please, they're the real issue here. I don't want to keep hearing Trude express how much harder she wants Shirley to ride-"

"Later! Gotta get going!"

Darting out of their room with a small breeze following her, Lucchini made it to the hallway. Her face flushed, she shook a raised and balled up fist.

'Damnnit Hartmann!'

Lifting that same fist, she knocked on the door to Shirley's shared room.

"Come in!" came the reply.

She found her two friends gathered around Shirley's designated workbench. A series of blueprints were spread out for study. Lucchini soon found them staring at her.

"Oh hey Lucchini! C'mere! Trude and I were looking this over."

"Sure!"

She saw various formulas and labels accompanying each part of the diagram. It appeared to have the outline of a strange new Striker Unit. It's engines and engine grill seemed to be missing, but that could only mean...

"Is that a Jet Striker model?!"

Barkhorn grinned.

"The latest one from Karlsland. Ursula sent us this for Shirley's input."

"Ohhh, wow! What'd you guys make of it so far?"

Shirley balanced her pencil across her nose, making Barkhorn giggle softly. Shirley smiled at her.

"Hmm...well it's certainly an improvement. Seems to me like she created a proper exchange system instead of just an inputting one. This way the force generated from magic works with the air, or mass, around it to allow that to also affect the engine, which I might add that she made a propulsion type, very crafty. Anyway, it's ahead of the old way by allowing us to fly as one with the sky, not just forcing our powers against it. I think that was part of the main problem from before. Too much fighting to even fly and you become exhausted."

Her eyes had shifted over to Barkhorn as she said the last of her piece. Sighing, Barkhorn nodded.

"It's true. And even worse when you experience those aftereffects."

"I remember that. It's a relief that she managed to fix it."

Taking the pencil off the bridge of her nose and into her hand, Shirley continued to scribble notes, only some of which Lucchini recalled seeing variations of from their old days together.

"In any case, what else has been new with you? Now that we're all set up, bring me to speed!"

Chuckling at her friend's ever present enthusiasm, Lucchini replied,

"Aside from the promotion, not much actually. The girls in my unit work hard, but I feel as though that has become a double edged sword. Their conviction for defending the homeland has made them stuffy, oblivious, and pretty bad at expressing themselves in ways that aren't related to fighting. It's like being in command of a bunch of zombies."

Taken aback by this assessment, Shirley and Barkhorn were speechless for a few moments. Barkhorn shifted her eyes away as Shirley finally spoke.

"That...sounds tough."

Lucchini sighed. Her eyes too were downcast.

"And to top it all off, I still haven't been able to see Mama."

Shirley's fingers tensed as she curled them into fists.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered under her breath. Slightly violent trembles shook her.

"I wish I were."

"How long...has it been?"

Barkhorn cut in somberly.

"Five years. I haven't been able to take breaks, so..."

Shirley slammed a fist down on the table.

"That's bullshit!" She yelled.

"Shirley!"

"No Trude, it is! This girl hasn't seen her family longer than I've known her!"

Turning to Lucchini, Shirley asked in a low growl,

"Can't you ask them for one? How about going to complain to the Duchess herself?!"

"M-Maria? It's been years since we met, I don't really think-"

"Well it's worth a damn shot."

"R-Right..."

The three stood in silence for a moment. Unable to say much. Barkhorn sat on the bed nearby and sighed. Lucchini remained quiet. Shirley let her eyes wander before breaking the ice.

"So, is there anything else? I'm sorry for pushing it. I know! Wanna hear the mushy stories about Trude and I?"

Barkhorn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she rushed over to put a hand on Shirley's mouth. She shot an embarrassed look at Lucchini, her cheeks bright red.

"I don't think she would Shirley. I-I mean they're all just cheesy anyway, is that the word? It'd probably be really boring."

Lucchini finally laughed again.

"No no, it's fine. I was actually curious about that, but with all the um...activity going on I couldn't get the chance."

Barkhorn shrunk, her hand dropping from Shirley's mouth as her entire body was now tinged crimson. Shirley grinned at her chance. Focusing on Lucchini, her eyes lit up in excitement and she spoke rapidly.

"Ok so one day, about a year ago, she and I met again at an exercise our units were holding to prepare for a huge joint mission. We spent about a few weeks overall together just training and making small talk when we could. Then all of a sudden she asks me over our lunch in the mess hall if we could spend more time alone, like going out to places on the weekends and stuff."

Barkhorn blushed as Shirley went on, her eyes flitting back and forth between Lucchini and her girlfriend.

"Shirley..." She muttered to herself.

Giving Barkhorn a sly glance, Shirley asked,

"Yes?"

Turning her head away, Barkhorn resigned herself.

"N-Nevermind, I just feel a bit embarrassed..."

"Don't be, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm happy when I tell stories like this, because it lets me share with others how great you are."

"I think you're overdoing it. But, it is very sweet."

Lucchini stared at them a little slack jawed.

'They're so mushy!'

Shirley smiled and turned back to face her friend.

"Where was I? Ah right, so her excuse when I asked was that she wanted to catch up. I figured that made sense, so I went along. We must've hit up six restaurants and gone on lots of dates, till she finally spilled the truth."

Barkhorn was flaming crimson, steam seemed to rise from her ears.

"We were walking along some cozy street in Berlin when she reached for my hand and stopped us. Then she gets all red in the face and stutters it out. It was very cute. She looked so nervous, I just couldn't help myself and kissed her right there. And of course I asked her to be mine."

Lucchini had set aside the cheesiness and hung on every word, breaking into a wide grin when Shirley concluded the tale of Barkhorn's confession.

"That sounds amazing!"

"I-It was, yeah it was."

Barkhorn stuttered again as Shirley sat next to her and planted a quick kiss on her knuckles, after taking her hand.

"Schöne...Lucchini ist-"

Shirley gave a reassuring smile as she pressed her forehead against Barkhorn's, stopping her worried speech in Karlslandisch.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do any more with someone else around." She whispered lovingly.

Lucchini backed away slowly, her gut telling her,

'I think this is my cue.'

"Eh, later guys! I have yet to talk to the others, don't want them to think I've forgotten you know? I'll come by again some other time!"

With a nervous smile, Lucchini then scuttled out, closing the door behind her. Shirley broke out of her heated trance.

"Huh? She left? Ah man..."

Barkhorn rested her head on Shirley's chest as she drew her closer. Pouting a little, she gazed up at her lover.

"You made it sound like something out of a movie."

Shirley laughed.

"Well it kinda was, Trude."

As they moved in to kiss, the door opened again. Startled, they shot wild glances at the entryway. Lucchini's head popped out.

"I forgot to mention that Hartmann and I can't sleep well lately, so she asked me to tell ya'll to turn down the noise at night. Later!"

With that, she was gone again. Embarrassed and the mood gone, they blushed and stared at the door, then each other.

Lucchini continued on her way, stopping at a new room. The darkness she could see in the cracks of the frame told her who lived there. She knocked lightly, carefully opening the door when she received no response. Poking her head in, she found Eila and Sanya fast asleep. They cuddled together on a shared bed, the windows covered by black drapes. It almost seemed like walking into a cave.

'Better not bother them now.'

Closing the door, Lucchini ran off to find another set of friends.

A/N: At the time I'm uploading this, it's on my phone, so I can't put italics for thoughts, I will do so when I get on my computer later.


End file.
